


Better

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Episode tag: June 16th 2016 Raw, Food, Hand Feeding, Jealousy, M/M, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's back to reclaim what he thought was still his, until what he sees backstage throws him for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Dean+Roman+Seth Ambrose Asylum segment on the June 16th episode of Raw.

Seth went backstage after his Ambrose Asylum segment. It was nice to be back, to see his old friends...enemies...frenemies and to let them see him now. He had worked every damn day since he was injured to come back better than ever. If he couldn't be “better, faster, stronger” officially, he still thought it to himself. And it was time to reclaim what he had left behind, wasn't it?

He went backstage looking for what he wanted. He didn't find it in the locker room or in Gorilla, so he went to catering.

Dean Ambrose sat on a chair with his feet propped up on another chair, and Sami Zayn sat next to him. They were both eating off of the same plate, piled high with cheesecake and random pieces of fruit. Seth lingered in the doorway.

“I guess Sambrose is an okay tag team name,” Dean said, “but I like the other ones you came up with better.”

“I could settle for Psychobilly Freakout,” Sami said. “Best of both worlds, really.” He picked up a strawberry off the plate and held it out. Dean snapped it up from his fingers, biting into it and getting juice on his chin. Sami rolled his eyes and shook his head. In the doorway, Seth’s eyes grew wide.

“What?” Dean said with his mouth full.

“Nothing, your face looks perfectly normal right now,” Sami said.

“Damn right it does,” Dean said, swallowing. “I got an awesome face.”

“It's alright,” Sami said, half a smile creeping up on him.

“You love it,” Dean said. He looked up and noticed Seth watching them.

“Hey, Rollins,” Sami said politely. Dean raised his eyebrows and tilted his head up in greeting.

“Hey guys,” Seth said. He walked over to the buffet table and filled a plate, grabbed a water. He walked over to them. “Can I join you?”

“Sure, sit down!” Sami said. Dean still didn’t say anything. “I was just telling Dean, I thought that promo out there was great. I’m sure people were really glad to see you three back in the ring together, right Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Crowd loved it.”

“It’s good to be back,” Seth said.

Dean shoved a huge bite of cheesecake in his mouth. Seth knew that move. It got him out of talking any more for a while, provided he didn’t choke.

“Dean, you’re going to fucking choke on that. You are  _ so awkward _ ,” Sami laughed. He got up to get Dean a drink. So he knew the game as well.

Dean and Seth sat staring at each other while Dean chewed at him.

“Can’t say I missed catering food,” Seth said. “Guess that’s the nice thing about being home. I can make my own food.”

“It got better,” Dean said spraying cheesecake crumbs at Seth.

“Oh my god, here,” Sami said, coming back and thrusting a Diet Pepsi at Dean. Dean cracked it open and drank, swallowing.

“Thanks, babe,” he said. “I was saying, catering’s gotten better. There’s cake all the time, and like the good deli trays with the roast beef?”

“Oh,” Seth said, taking in what he had seen. “Cool.”

Sami grabbed a fork and picked up his and Dean’s shared plate. “Why do you pick the fruit off the top of the cheesecake,” Sami said, eating what Dean had discarded.

“Cause that’s the part you like, I left it for you, duh,” Dean replied.

“In that case, you’re the best.”

They ate in silence after that. People drifted in and out. Seth tried to think of something to ask them, like, how long has this been a thing? Or, what kind of a thing  _ is _ this? He didn’t quite find the words as Sami stole sips from Dean’s can of soda and they glanced at each other with conspiratorial eyes.

“Well, I gotta get warmed up and in position for my match,” Sami said. He stood up and offered Seth a hand to shake, and Seth followed. “It’s great to have you back,” Sami said sincerely, pumping Seth’s hand.

“Thanks, man,” Seth said. 

Sami walked away and Dean stood up from the table. He and Seth looked at each other.

“Yeah,” Dean said, absentmindedly wiping his chin with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“Yeah,” Seth echoed.

“Glad to see you’re better,” Dean said. “I really am. It’s good. It’s a good thing…” He trailed off, then spoke again suddenly. “I’m better too. Just thought you should know.” He cocked an eyebrow as he walked away, catching up to Sami and putting a hand on the small of his back.

“What’d I miss?” a voice asked from behind Seth. He turned around--Roman approached, drying his hair with a towel.

“Everything,” Seth said. He sank back down into a chair. “Everything.”


End file.
